Te prometo que siempre te amare
by lizzabrandon
Summary: Conoce a Bella, de 24 años y su hijo, Landon de tan solo 2. Edward de 32 y su pequeña Clare de 5. Se conocen. Se enamoran. Lo tienen todo hasta que una noticia los destruye. Entre palabras, llantos, y gritos, una promesa se hace. Porque hay personas, que marcan tu vida para siempre.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sin contar a Clare & Landon.**

**Meyer es la mente detrás de los demás.**

* * *

-"Te nos unes en el Grill a las 6?"- Emmett, uno de mis mejores amigos pregunta.

Ambos nos encontramos almorzando en la oficina, ha sido un largo día, y hasta ahora, nunca había amado tanto la persistencia de su madre,Adele, de visitarnos y traernos el almuerzo.

-"No puedo Em, debo llevar a Clare a su primera lección de ballet".-Le contesto.

Clare, mi hija de 5 años ha estado toda la semana ansiosa esperando por esta clase, literalmente es la razón por la cual se ha estado levantando temprano todos estos días. Como padre, pensaba que no sería algo bueno que a tan pequeña edad comenzara ballet, realmente pensaba que solo le causaría lastimaduras y dolor en su cuerpo, pero mi siempre persistente hermana, Alice, ha dicho que era una magnífica oportunidad para comenzar a dejarle a Clare algunas responsabilidades, que haría nuevos amigos, socializaría y ganaría más confianza.

Digamos que la parte en la que yo tendría por lo menos 3 horas semanales libres para mi, era algo que me atraía bastante. Amo a mi hija, ella es mi mundo, pero hasta el mejor padre quiere algunas horas para sí mismo.

-"Entonces será mejor que vallas dirigiendo a tu casa, ella debe de estar esperándote."

-"Tienes razón, no quiero que nos atrasemos el primer día, nos vemos luego"- le digo despidiéndome. –"Diviértete por mi esta noche, okay?"

-"Cuenta con eso." –Emmett ríe.

En el camino a casa pienso lo que debe estar esperándome cuando arribe, mi pequeña hija, y Carmen, nuestra ama de llaves y figura maternal de Clare.

Mis nudillos se tornan blancos al pensar en como, Jessica, su madre, pudo haber caminado fuera de su vida tan pronto como nació. Yo tenía la custodia completa, y ella simplemente no sabe de la existencia de quien es la mujer que le dio la vida. Nunca ha preguntado. Nunca me anime a tener esa conversación con ella.

Probablemente se encuentra en alguna fiesta en Madrid, donde decidido mudarse luego de haber tenido a nuestra hija. Con sus padres. Ella seria mimada, viviría con todos los lujos y no se preocuparía por cuidar a una pequeña ángel como Clare.

A los 32 años, con una hija de 5 y un trabajo como abogado de una importante firma y co-dueño de una de las cadenas más famosas de restaurantes de Nueva York junto a Emmett, mi vida era casi perfecta.

Si no contamos el hecho que mi hija no tiene madre, yo una esposa a quien mimar y amar, que me prepare la cena luego del trabajo o con quien ir al parque para tener un picnic en familia.

Al aproximarme a la casa sé que mi hija esta pronta, el pequeño bolso color rosa de la marca Hello Kitty, de la cual mi hija era la fan más eufórica del universo, se encontraba en el porche de nuestra casa.

Abro la puerta principal para encontrar nuestro hall lleno de juguetes esparcidos en la alfombra, mesa y escalones de la escalera, principal muestra que aquí vive una niña.

-"Papi! Papi apúrate que la clase empezara pronto!"- Grita mi niña mientras trepa en mis brazos. Consigo sostenerla, algo difícil debido al alborotado y muy grande tull rosa que llevaba puesto.

-"Mi princesa esta lista para ballet?"-le pregunto mientras la llevo a la cocina.

-"Si papa, Carmen me ha mostrado unos videos súper divertidos de las clases en St. Valer."-me contesta mientras toma el vaso con leche que le sostengo.

-"Estoy seguro que la pasaras genial princesa, la tía Alice dijo que Rosalie, la profesora es una muy buena amiga suya y que las clases son muy divertidas."- Le informo, sus mejillas se tornan rosas de tanto sonreír. Me alegra ver esa carita, sus ojos verdes con la misma chispa de emoción que la primera vez que entramos a la casa oficial de Hello Kitty.

-"Estará la tía allí conmigo?"-Clare pregunta.

-"No peque, tu sabes que ella está en la universidad y no puede venir a visitarnos hasta mañana"- Le contesto. –"Mañana temprano iremos a la casa de la abuela para verla y pasaremos el día ahí, te gusta la idea? Así Alice nos vera allá y no tendrá que volver a subirse en un auto para llegar aquí."

-"Si, me gusta la idea. Y podemos ir al parque? El abuelo ha dicho que habrá una obra si el día esta lindo. El rey león creo. Podemos papi?" –Y hasta yo creo que sabemos que iremos, no hay duda que no le puedo negar nada.

-"Sip, iremos a ver el Rey León y comeremos allí, ahora ve y agarra el bolso que ya nos estamos yendo." –Le digo mientras una sonrisa se forma en mi cara al ver su alegría y la forma en la que corre hacia la puerta.

Ella es feliz, y eso es todo lo que importa.

40 minutos más tarde, me encuentro haciendo planes en el teléfono con mi madre para el día siguiente. Ella ríe mientras le cuento que apenas había apago el auto levanto la vista para ver a mi hija acarreando el bolso ya a mitad de camino hacia la puerta.

Como esperado, el lugar se encontraba lleno de madres que sostenían las manos de sus hijas, algunas me saludaban, otras sonreían, otras decidían que el suelo o el celular era algo increíblemente llamativo y le enfocaban su atención. Estas últimas fueron las que mejor me cayeron.

Rosalie Hale, una rubia de ojos color azul nos recibe en la puerta, nos hace entrar y se presenta para que luego como pidió, cada niña haga lo mismo. Luego de esos iníciales 10 minutos los padres dejamos el salón y cada uno se dirige a su auto.

Ahora mismo, escucho a mi madre suspirar y hablar sobre la magnífica joven que se ha mudado a la casa de al lado.

-"Oh Edward, ella es tan joven, y bellísima. No he visto a su hijo, pero el jardín delantero esta mañana estuvo prácticamente inundado con pelotas, camiones, disfraces, libros para colorear y una gran colección de juguetes de Cars."

-"A lo mejor el esposo lo llevara cuando estén más acomodados, ya sabes lo problemático que puede ser mudarse con un niño pequeño en brazos."- Le digo desde la experiencia, habiéndome mudado con Clare cuando ella solo tenía un año.

-"Ella no está casada Edward, me lo ha dicho hace unas horas"- Me dice. –"No es que haya estado preguntándole, pero la invite a tomar el té luego de que vi que por fin estaba asentada en la casa, y me ha dicho que el padre de su hijo falleció el año pasado a manos de un conductor borracho luego de la salida de su trabajo."

-"Oh, pobre chica entonces, debe estar lidiando con bastantes problemas." –Le contesto sintiendo lastima por la chica y su hijo.

-"Yo la vi feliz, aun cuando me hablo de ello, me parece que su hijo tiene bastante que ver con eso."

-"Eso es bueno, supongo. Debo cortar mama, Clare está por salir de su clase en unos 15 minutos y aun debo ir a buscarla."

-"Ve hijo, cuídense ambos y los espero mañana." -Esme se despide.

-"Nos vemos ma."

Cuando llego al estacionamiento del St. Valer la profesora está abriendo la puerta dejando ver caras sonrientes como otras un poco enojadas detrás de ella.

Las niñas salen corriendo, algunas riendo y otras llorando, Clare ríe mientras tira de su bolso y me agacho para que ella llegue a mis brazos.

-"Como ha estado la clase Clare? Te has divertido amor?"-Le pregunto, escuchando como ella se ríe aun mas.

-"Si! Las luces son rosa papi! Rosa! Y la maestra dijo que yo tenía un muy buen equilibro, mira así."-Y Clare Cullen procede a realizar una muestra de lo que ha estado practicando en clase.

-"Wow! Dentro de poco parecerás una pequeña Barbie en una caja musical"- Le digo mientras abro la puerta trasera de nuestro Volvo y la ayudo a sentarse en su asiento.

-"La maestra Rosalie dijo que a fin de año haremos una obra para que los padres puedan ir a ver lo que aprendimos."-Clare me informa mientras saca el broche que mantiene su cobrizo cabello atado en un moño.

-"Pues yo voy a ser el padre más orgulloso ese día."-Le digo mientras beso su frente.

-"Te quiero papa"-Me dice bostezando.

-"Yo te quiero aun mas, hasta la luna y de regreso".

En el camino a casa le indico lo que haremos al día siguiente, le cuento de la llamada de la abuela Esme, incluyendo la mudanza de la nueva vecina y su hijo.

Clare parece más preocupada por el hecho de que han ocupado la casa que a ella le gusta que por preguntar porque no nombre al padre. Y lo hace porque Clare es inteligente.

Porque ella sabe que las personas importante son las que están ahí para uno.

Porque a tan pequeña edad, ella comprende que una familia no siempre tiene que ser de a tres o más, hay veces que simplemente dos personas son una familia.

Y quizás, solo quizás, ella sabe que al preguntar nos haría daño a ambos.

Luego de una pacifica noche, donde solamente me levante una vez al escuchar los llantos de Clare al tener una pesadilla, la mañana llego.

Aprontando la mochila de Clare, y la mía, la dirijo a la cocina para que tome su desayuno, pidiéndole que luego suba al baño y se cepille los dientes.

Luego de que los dos cambios de ropa para Clare están en su mochila junto a algunos juguetes y una pelota rosada de por supuesto, Hello Kitty, las pongo dentro del auto.

-"Clare! Ya estas lista? Ya nos vamos!"- Le grito a pie de las escaleras, justo para oír sus rápidos pasos en el piso de madera.

-"Pronta papa! Como me veo? Acuérdate que la tía Alice estará ahí!"-Me grita entusiasmada mientras le doy una vuelta simulando pensar si ese vestido amarillo es lindo o no.

-"Mmmm, déjame preguntarte a ti Clare, me veo yo bien?"

-"Si papi, tu eres el más lindo de todos!"-Me dice sonriendo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-"Bien, porque al lado de una princesa tan linda tengo que verme bien"- Le digo mientras la coloco en mis brazos. Ella simplemente se ríe mientras sacude su cabeza.

Entrando a Tribeca, el barrio donde mis padres viven, miro las hermosas casas que nos rodean, pensando que sería una muy buena idea mudarnos cerca de la casa de mi madre y padre, especialmente antes del año entrante cuando Clare comience la escuela y yo esté trabajando, necesitare a alguien que la lleve, y sé que mi madre le encanta pasar tiempo con su única nieta.

Al estacionar en la casa de mis padres, Clare corre a los brazos de su abuela.

-"Que lindo vestido Clare, tu lo elegiste?"-Mama le pregunta, mi hija sonríe y asienta con su cabeza. –"Pues te queda precioso, toda una princesita."

-"Gracias abue, y el abuelo?"-Clare pregunta a la vez que beso la frente de mi madre.

-"Tu abuelo está preparando la canasta para el picnic, has traído algunos juguetes para llevar?"

-"Si mama, todo está en su mochila. Te quedas con ella? Iré a ver a papa"-Le pregunto.

Luego de encontrar a mi padre en la cocina y ayudarlo con la canasta, nos sentamos a platicar sobre la firma y el nuevo ingreso de un abogado a la firma, Jasper Whitlock, cuando una eufórica Alice acarrea dos valijas y mi hija en sus hombros. Ambas sonríen abiertamente dirigiéndose al dormitorio de mi hermana, sin molestarse en notar nuestra presencia.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Esme se encuentra ahí desenvolviendo un paquete de regalo, mientras Alice se enseña a Clare una remera rosa y un jean al estilo boyfriend. Clare asiente entusiasmada, y se ruboriza cuando Alice la hace dar una vuelta para decirle lo hermosa que se veía.

Aclarando mi garganta, decido hacerme presente en la habitación.

-"Alice, como ha estado el viaje? Seguramente largo no es así?"- Le pregunto mientras me da un abrazo. –"Wow, es que has crecido?"

-"Ojala fuera eso, pero no, son las botas. Y si, ha sido largo, pero nada que no se pueda hacer para ver a la familia." –Me contesta.

Una hora más tarde los cinco nos encontramos en la camioneta de Carlisle para ir al parque justo antes que la obra El Rey León comience. Al llegar, Alice y Esme llevan a Clare a ver la función , mientras Carlisle y yo nos quedamos detrás buscando un lugar con sombra para preparar las cosas del picnic y pasar la tarde ahí.

-"Ella aun no ha mencionado ni preguntado nada, cierto?"- Mi padre me pregunta cuando nos sentamos sobre el pasto a mirar a nuestras chicas.

-"No, no lo hace, y estoy agradecido por ello, aun aunque se que tendré que explicárselo."- Le contesto. El pone una mano en mi hombro y lo aprieta antes de dejarme ir.

-"Edward, creo que deberías llevarla al psicólogo infantil, no creo que sea un comportamiento de una niña de 5 años no preguntar jamás por su madre."-El dice.

-"Ella sabe que la gente que la tienen en su corazón son las que ella ve a su lado, es como si ella no me preguntara sobre alguien que nunca conoció, que sabe que existe pero nunca conoció."

-"Edward, no es normal. Y además, ella tiene derecho a saber que paso con su madre."

-"Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, y eso es lo que intento que sea, traer una madre no presente a su vida no la hará feliz." –Le digo seriamente, sonriendo cuando momentos más tardes Clare gira su cabeza, sonríe y me saluda con su mano.

-"Por eso pienso que debería ver a un psicólogo hijo."

-"Mejor hablemos luego de eso papa, no quiero arruinar este sábado."-Digo cuando veo a mi madre, hermana e hija caminando hacia nosotros.

Clare tiene unos bigotes negros pintados en su cara junto a unas orejas de león en su cabeza, y definitivamente, aun sigue siendo la niña más linda del parque.

Y no lo digo simplemente porque ella es mi hija.

Todos decidimos almorzar en ese momento, mientras Clare nos cuenta animadamente de que trataba la obra, y como le encantaría tener un cachorrito león en casa.

Unas horas más tarde, Clare se encuentra jugando con la pelota junto a Alice, mientras mi padre habla con Esme y elogia el almuerzo que había preparado, cuando siento algo golpear suavemente mi pierna izquierda. Al mirar hacia abajo, veo una pelota roja, de Cars junto a mí, la tomo en mi mano, listo para buscar la mirada del chico que la haya lanzado cuando siento unos suaves pasos en el pasto dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Mis ojos se enfocan en un pequeño de no más de dos años, vestido en un jean y una camisa celeste con pequeñas zapatillas Adidas caminar balanceándose con sus brazos hacia mi dirección.

Su oscuro cabello, y ojos inmensos de color azul se mueven hacia mi cara cuando ve la pelota en mis manos. Y es en ese momento que desearía tener un hijo varón a quien poder llevar a partidos y enseñar a jugar beisbol o futbol.

-"Mía."-Dice su voz suave y baja, mientras señala la pelota con uno de sus dedos, y ahí pierdo el estupor en el que había estado para darle la pelota en sus manos, el la agarra con fuerza a su pecho y me sonríe adorablemente, mostrándome unos perfectos y pequeños dientes.

-"Landon!"- Escucho los gritos de una mujer, y cuando levanto la cabeza, la veo aproximarse hacia nosotros con sus castaños ojos fijos en el pequeño junto a mí. Luego de un minuto, cuando ella lo recoge en brazos, me doy cuenta que ella debe ser su madre.

Y cando la miro a la cara, varias cosas pasan a la vez.

Primero, estoy seguro que esa chica delante de mi es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Segundo, que mi hermana Alice definitivamente aprueba el vestido azul que la chica está usando, algo de última temporada que ella tiene que tener.

Tercero, que a juzgar por la sonrisa y el saludo de mi madre, la magnífica y joven madre que se mudo a la casa de al lado, es la mujer que se encuentra frente a mí.

Y finalmente, mudarme más cerca de la casa de mis padres, me parecía una muy, pero muy buena idea.

* * *

**Mejorara con el tiempo...espero. Si no gusta, no se continuara :)**


End file.
